Hero
by peruvian-girl
Summary: Snape wants to save Hermione and be her hero. let's Hope she lets him. oneshot. based on Hero, by Enrique Iglesias. i don't know the ratings yet, so i'll rate it k


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Rowling is the geniouse, I only write down what came to mind.

**IMPORTANT: I AM PERUVIAN, WHICH MEANS MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS SPANISH! I HAVE THE FEELING THIS STORY IS NOT ONE OF MY BESTS. I DON'T HAVE A BETA! SO FORGIVE ME! PLEASE REVIEW ME IF I MADE ANY MISTAKE AND LET ME KNOE SO I CAN IMPOROVE! THANK YOU!**

**Hero**

_Damn her_, he thought as he walked fase to his rooms in the castle, _damn her and her proudness!_

It has been 5 years since tha war had ended. Potter had come out victorious. He had nearly died, but Severus Snape had to admit it, he had done an impressive job, saving the world again.

His name had been cleared, and his loyalty to Dumbledore had been proved when, during the war, one of the death eaters had been fighting with Hermione. He had sent a bleeding curse, which caused the victim to bleed from the face, arms and feet very badly, until they died. Snape had then stood infront of Hermione and received the curse himself. Hermione inmediatly took him to a silent place and stopped the bleeding, and then took him to saint. Mungo, where he had stayed for a month and a half. And she had been there. And she had held his hand.

When war was over, the people from the Order came to see him, and gave him the Veritaseum potion. That was when he confessed that he had killed Dumbledore under his orders.

But there were still Voldemort's followers somewhere, waiting for the right moment to attack and to take revange. they found a right time to do so on some people, cuasing pain in some others. It had been two weeks ago. He had been reading a book when Minerva asked him to go to her office inmediatly. She sounded worried so he went as fast as he could, and when he arrived, he found a sobbing Hermione and saw Minerva with tears in her eyes. And he knew something was _very_ wrong. He felt a pang when he saw Granger crying like that. Somehow, he couldn't explain it, he had developed feelings for the girl.

She was now a 22 year old woman, and she had developed a veru nice body. She had strong well formed legs, a thin waist, he breasts had grown and her butt had grown too. Her hair was no longer bushy and messy, but straight and shiny. Today, she had pulled it back in a ponytail.

"What is it Minerva?" has asked silently

"there has been a death eaters attack, Severus" she said slowly

"is everybody okay?" he asked, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was a stupid question.

"No. there were three deaths" she answered

"Who…" Severus couldn't finish the question.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Weasley" she said.

In that moment a sob escaped Hermione's mouth, and Severus felt he wanted to cry too.

"I am so sorry for your loss" he sincerily said.

Since that day, Severus had been trying to help Hermione out of her sadnes. He wanted to help her smile again. But she wouldn't let him.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

And tonight, as he walked back to his rooms, he thought of going to her house and confessing his feelings towards her. He snorted at the though. _She'll probabbly laugh in your face. But that's good, at least she would be laughing.yes but not with you, but at you. Shut up!_ He hated when his voices discussed, confussing im even more.

Finally he decided to go over to her hause and try for the 1000 time to help her.

He turned around and headed for the limits of the castle, where he would be able to apparate.

Her house was very silent and dark, except for a light turned on in the kitchen. He entered silently.

"Miss. Granger? Are you here?" Nobody answered him.

He walked towards the kitchen, his balck robes hissing behind him. There, he saw the worst view of all. Hermione was sitting in a chair, her head burried in her amrs, and holding a bottle of firewhiskey in her hands.

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh, oh please tell me this…

Now would you die, for the one you love

Hold me in your arms tonight.

"Oh Hermione…" he moaned as he walked towards her. He slowly lifted her head, and she looked at him miserably. Inmediatly her eyes filled with tears.

"Go away professor, I don't want to talk to anybody" she whispered. She was not very drunk, thank Merlin.

"You never want to, Hermione. Why?"

"Because I just want to be left alone! Nobody understands me!" she said.

"well maybe if you talked to somebody, and let them try to, they would understand you"

"Go away proffesor! I don't want to talk to you or to anybody! I hate you! I hate me! I hate everybody!" she said, and started sobbing.

Snape ran forward and greabbed her in his harms before she colapsed to the floor.

"Oh Hermione…." He repeated "why are you doing this to yourself?" he whisoered.

Hermione hold on to him, and cried in his shoulders. Severus closed his eyes to keep the tears from coming. It really hurt to hold her like this and not being able to kiss her.

"Its ok, Hermione, its ok to cry…."

_I can be your Hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away…_

He carresed her hair and her waistwhile she continued to cry. After some time, she pulled back. And smiled. His heart raced when she saw her smile, so true, so pure.

"Thank you, Proffesor" she said.

"Leave the formality Hermione" he said smiling.

"Ok then, Severus. Thank you very very much, you don't know how much this means to me".

"Its ok Hermione. I just wanted to make you understand that you have to let it go. Let them go. Keep the good memories and don't cry ovewr them for ever. The wouldn't want that. They would want you to be happy. Please, go on with your lives. I can't stand wathicng you suffer, Hermione" he said.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie, would you run and hide_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here tonight._

Hermione looked at him, and a tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled. He was right. She should accept that they were gone and that she would never see them again. But their memories were just too painful. She had loved them all very much. She had seen them dieing and didn't do anything. She really couldn't as she had been petrified by one of the death eaters and they had seemed to forget all about her. Or maybe they wanted her to suffer. Well in any case, she wasn't about to please them. She was going to start a new life, a new life next to Severus…..

Yes. She had loved Severus since he had saved her. Very deeply indeed and her love had grown as the time passed, and as they grew near to him. Not always a friend, but they could always go talk to him. And he had been there for her, and she had been to blind to see.

She looked up at him again, still smiling and she saw his face, his eyes, no longer cold but war. Their blackness was so deep she could see herslef reflected. She touched his chik, so soft and pale, and his long dark hair smelled like cinamon. Contrary to popular belief, he did shower.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you._

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

Severus looked down and her. Her eyes so sweet, they were sincere when she smiled. Her skin so soft and fresh. Her hair so pretty. She smelled like straberry and kiwi. Her laugh and smile reveled a happy girl. He just wanted to kiss her so badly. He touched her cheek, and very slowly leaed down. His lips were inches away from her, and he could smell her breasth. It smelled like chocolate and mints. He barely touched her lips. Slowly but steadily he touched his lips with hers. Finally he kissed her. She opened her moth to allow his entrance. Their toungues danced slowly with each other, wanting to explore evry milimiter of their mothes. He pulled her close to him, and with one hand he wold her waist and with the other her haid, playing with her hair. Hermione placed both arms behind his neck, playfuly messing with his long hair. His strong harms held her close to him, snd she knew she didn't want to let go.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain. _

_I will stand by your forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

Finally, he pulled away and grinned down at her, and she smiled up at him.

"wow" she whispered. Severus laughed.

he leaned down to hug her, and he whispered in her ear…

"I love you, Hermione"

"I love you too, Severus…" she whispered back, hapily. New, fresh tears were falling to cher cheeks. But this time, tears of joy.

_I can be your hero._


End file.
